1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to an electronic apparatus which executes close proximity wireless transfer, and a communication control method which is applied to this electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in IC cards, mobile phones, etc., wireless communication such as near field communication (NFC) has begun to be used. A user can easily execute communication for an authentication process, an accounting process, etc., simply by performing an operation of holding the IC card or mobile phone over a reader/writer module of a host apparatus.
Recently, a novel close proximity wireless transfer technology, which enables communication at high speed, has begun to be developed. In this novel close proximity wireless transfer technology, not only authentication and accounting services can be performed between the devices, but also data files of text data, video data and audio data can be exchanged between the devices.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-140176 discloses a transaction apparatus which executes a transaction process, such as cash deposit/withdrawal, by close proximity non-contact communication with a mobile terminal, and issues a command to lock the operational function of the mobile terminal in response to the completion of the transaction process. This transaction apparatus can prevent the mobile terminal from being unlawfully used by a third party after the competition of the transaction process.
In the meantime, in order to make useful the close proximity wireless transfer between devices, it is required to automatically establish a connection between the devices, triggered by only a touch operation of bringing the devices close together, and to automatically start data transfer between the devices.
However, if one device is left in close proximity to the other device, these devices are reconnected, for example, each time the data transfer between the devices has been completed, and, as a result, it is possible, for example, that the same service, such as the transfer of the same data, is repeatedly executed over and over again.